The Dreamer
by CelestialSerpent23
Summary: Marty has been having really bad nightmares for a long time. Jennifer, after he comes to her, suggests that he go to Doc for help, but Doc is somewhere in time. When he goes into the kitchen to get a drink, he falls and hits his head on the counter top. He then sees Doc in his dream, and Doc tells him that he is in danger. What will Marty do when his nightmares become reality?
1. Chapter 1

Dreamer

Chapter 1

_The land was barren; dry and cracked with lack of water. He could see nothing but a desolate wasteland; it seemed to stretch on forever. A gust of arid wind whipped against his face as he trudged, step-by-step, across the desert. He was hot, sweaty, and dehydrated. There was no water anywhere, and he wasn't sure how much further he could go before he collapsed, where he would lie forever, and suffer the heat exhaustion, alone, until his body finally shut down, and he'd be left a heavy, rotting carcass, where animals of the sun would come and feed off of his flesh until there were only bones. The bones of a teenage boy that didn't deserve to suffer through this, to suffer through all of this damned time travel, and the mistakes that followed it. Marty lifted a heavy arm and raked it over the skin of his forehead, hoping his shirt sleeve would soak up the sweat that was leaking from his pores. He continued to walk on, waiting for a miracle, a miracle that would bring Doc to his rescue, and he would survive to see another day, and to return back to his own time and see his girlfriend again. But where he was heading, there were no miracles. In the Old West, deep in the hottest desert of this era, there were no miracles. Just deaths, and injuries, and suffering. _

_Marty was feeling weak now, and he could feel his head swirling with dizziness. His leg suddenly gave in and he fell to the ground on his stomach, dust puffing up all around him. He tried to get up, using his hands to push himself off of the ground, but he collapsed again, too weak to get to his feet. "Perfect…." He coughed, sarcasm clinging heavily to his voice. Marty moaned, closing his eyes as the sun pressed down on his back, causing his consciousness to fade away. His thoughts were becoming fuzzy, and soon he didn't even know who he was, or how he got here, or where he'd come from. Before he completely slipped away, he heard a voice in the distance scream a name: "Marty!" But he had no idea whose voice it was or who "Marty" even was. _

_Doc's first reaction to finding Marty lying unconscious on the desert floor was one of shock. He hadn't had a clue that the teen was even here! As far as he knew, Marty had taken the DeLorean back to 1985, while he was in the Old West, which is where he had been sent to after the DeLorean got struck by lightning. He had sent Marty a letter through time and had told him not to come here but to go back to 1985. Apparently, the teen hadn't listened, and now he was wounded. _

_"__Marty!" Doc cried, racing over to the teen with worry and panic. How long the teen had been lying here, he didn't know, but he was real concerned. It was a desert! And Marty was lying unconscious directly under the sun! As far as the Doc knew, the teen could be dead. "Marty?" Doc stated firmly, gently rolling the boy onto his back. His breathing was faint, almost nothing. "Oh no…oh god please! No!" He shouted as the teen's breaths came twice more and then ceased to exist. "No, it can't be real. It can't be true! Marty! No, Marty!" Doc screeched, frantically feeling for a pulse. It did not exist. "No…..no…" _

_"__No!" I shrieked as I jolted awake. My eyes wild, my heart racing, I gripped the blankets lying over me and I yanked myself upright. I was in a hospital bed, doctors all around me and circled around another bed. _

_"__Ma'am, just relax and lie back down." A lady wearing medical clothes told me as she carefully pushed me back down onto the pillow. "You were in a very serious accident. You need to remain still or else your wounds will reopen." _

_"__Serious….a-accident?" I murmured, completely baffled. _

_"__No, it can't be real! It can't be true!" A male's voice screamed from somewhere in the room. I whipped my head in the direction of the scream. I had heard someone say this a few minutes ago. It had been a dream before, but now it made sense. The words had worked their way into my dream. Then a sickening memory struck me: Marty was wounded. He had died! But was that the dream too or was that also something that had worked its way into my dream? _

_"__It's not real!" The same voice screamed again. Relief washed through me, cleansing my emotions. It was Marty that was speaking. He wasn't dead. _

_"__Marty? Marty!" I yelped from the hospital bed. In a matter of seconds he was hovering over me. _

_"__Jen," He sobbed, tears streaking his cheeks. _

_"__What's wrong Marty?" I asked him, leaning up and pulling him onto my chest, wrapping my arms around him as he cried violently into my hospital gown. _

_"__It's you," _

_"__What? What's me?" _

_"__You're dead." He whispered, looking into my eyes. Suddenly, my hands started to fade out. "Don't go Jen! Don't go! Don't go!" He screamed, trying to grasp my hands, but they just fell right through his. _

_"__Marty!" I screeched, also trying to grip his hands, but failing miserably. "Marttttttttyyyyyyyyyy!" _

I awoke to the feeling of someone shaking my shoulders. My eyelids snapped open in pure terror, my mouth opening to release a short scream. A face was looking down at me, my girlfriend's face. "Jennifer?"

"Oh thank god," She sighed, feeling a burst of pure relief.

I slowly sat up, glancing around. I was on a couch with blankets covering me. It was almost dark outside, aside from the gentle touch of moonlight that gleamed through the window. I put a hand to my head, feeling a headache emerging. "What's going on?" I questioned her, confused as to why her face was painted over with a look of pure worry.

"You had another nightmare, Marty."

"You mean…..you mean that was all just a dream?" She nodded, pulling me into a hug. I started to have tears, and they dripped from my closed eyes and trickled down onto her shoulders. "It….it…..was…" I stammered, shaking my head. "It was terrifying, and I didn't know what was reality and what was a dream."

"Marty, I'm so so sorry." Jennifer soothed me, hugging me tighter. I rested my head on her shoulder, feeling comforted by her soft whispers.

"It's okay…..it's okay….." She promised me, running her hand through my hair. After a few more minutes, she pulled away, looking me in the eyes. "But this is serious Marty. You've been coming over here every night for over a month now. I think you need to see a doctor about these dreams."

I buried my head in my hands, trembling with the violence of my sobs. "I've tried. I've tried every doctor in town. None of them could help me. Everything they did just didn't work. I've tried medication, I've tried therapy, lucid dreaming…..I've even tried dream catchers. Nothing works Jen, nothing works!" I sighed, trying to quiet my cries. "I don't know what else to do,"

"Have you tried talking to Dr. Brown?" Jennifer suggested. I perked right up, my eyes wide with hope. "Maybe he can help you."

"Yeah, you're right!" I cheered, jumping to my feet. "But wait…" My joy faded as a heavy realization came back into my memory. "I….I don't know where he is. Remember last week when I stopped myself from getting into that accident with the Rolls Royce, and I showed you the mangled DeLorean? Then Doc showed up in the time train with Clara and Jules and Verne?"

"Oh yeah…" Jennifer sighed heavily.

"I can't even look for him. We don't have a time machine, and he could be anywhere in the world of time." I sighed too, my head dropping back into my hands. "I have no hope. I'm gonna be a wreck for the rest of my life. These damn dreams are eating my very soul!" I raged, jerking my head upwards, my face red and streaked with angry tears. "I'm never gonna get better, and I'm never going to survive!"

"Marty, just take it easy. Take a deep brea-"

I ignored her. "I'm ruined! My life is over!" I screamed, storming off into the bathroom. I locked myself in there, despite Jennifer pounding on the door and begging me to come out. "It's useless," I whispered. Then I swung the door open. Jen wrapped her arms around me, trying to comfort me.

"I'm sorry Marty, I'm really sorry." She whispered quietly as I buried my face into her shoulder. Suddenly, a few minutes after we pulled away and were in the kitchen, each grabbing a glass of water, a flash of lightning lit up the room. I jumped in surprise, dropping the glass in my hand and losing my balance. I tried to grasp the countertop, trying to stay on my foot, but it failed, and as I fell backwards, I smacked my head against the edge of the granite.

I moaned, now on the floor lying on my back. A deep pain flared to life at the back of my head, and my vision was growing blurry. Jennifer was at my side in seconds, slipping her arm under my head and speaking to me. I couldn't understand her though, and I began to see darkness. In a matter of seconds, I fell unconscious.

_I awoke on the ground, surrounded by a thick black fog. My head ached as I sat up, dirt from the ground clinging to my back. Pushing to my feet, I wandered around aimlessly, unsure of where I was going. As I went deeper into the fog, I heard a voice. It was a familiar voice, though I could not put my finger on it. As I got closer, I heard my name. It was being spoken softly but I still couldn't figure out who it was. Suddenly, a blinding light shined into my face, and for a split second I saw the silhouette of a tall figure not four feet in front of me. I walked forward, finally coming face-to-face with the speaker. _

_"__Marty," It whispered, reaching out a hand to me and grasping my arm, pulling me close. _

_"__Hey!" I protested, but my attitude instantly changed when I saw who it was. "D-Doc? Is that really you?" _

_"__Marty….." He whispered again. "I have a message for you." _

_"__Doc! Doc I've been needing to talk to you." _

_"__Listen Marty, because this is important and I cannot stay long," _

_"__Wait, Doc!" _

_"__Marty, you are in grave danger. You are more powerful than you know, and there are people after you. You cannot trust anyone. Get away from Hill Valley and hide. Hide while you can. You are not safe here, and even your closest friends can be your worst enemies. Remember this message. Don't waste any time! Hide, Marty. Soon, I will return and rescue you, but for now run and hide. Run….and hide…." He warned me, fading away. _

_I panicked. "Wait, Doc! Doc please! I need to talk to you! DOC!" _

I jolted awake to find myself lying on the same couch I had woken up on the last time. Jennifer was beside me pressing a cool towel to my forehead.

"Marty?" She stated my name.

Suddenly, a loud pounding sounded on the front door. After a few pounds, the front door splintered into pieces. Jennifer screamed, and a huge man stepped in, aiming a gun at me. I gasped in pure terror when I realized who it was: Biff Tannen.

"Martin Seamus McFly. You are not an ordinary human, and I have come to kidnap you. And I will stop at nothing to get what I want, you little son-of-a-bitch." The man snarled, and then he pulled out a gun and shot me in the chest. ****


	2. Chapter 2

Marty jolted awake, his heart racing. He looked around, seeing Jennifer beside him, holding his hand. "J-Jen?"

Jennifer leaned over him, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. "Shhh…." Her soothing voice washed through him, cleansing him. "It's okay," She whispered, kissing his cheek.

Marty tried to move, but he instantly froze, gasping. He glanced down to see a large, taped bandage covering his chest. "What….?"

"It's okay," Jen repeated, placing her free hand on the side of his head. "You were shot. Just stay still, we're almost at the hospital." She ran her fingers through his hair, trying to calm him.

That's when his memories came rushing back. His wild dreams, the vision of Doc, Biff shooting him. Marty's eyes suddenly went wide. He jerked himself into a sitting position, despite the agonizing pain he felt. "We've…gotta get out of here…._now_."

"Marty, what are you doing? Lay back down!" Jennifer protested in surprise as he jumped to his feet.

He ignored her, wildly whipping his head all around. Once he located the ambulance doors, he burst through them, falling into the street. Marty screeched in agony, holding his wound as it flared to life. "Urghhh…." He moaned, rolling around on the pavement, his entire body throbbing.

A loud horn echoed into his hazy mind, and vaguely he felt someone spitting at him, picking him up off of the ground. He was put into the back seat of the car, and he distantly felt the vehicle moving forward. But soon, he felt nothing, heard nothing. The world became a sick, spinning distortion, and he closed his eyes, becoming unconscious again.

_"__Marty…." Came a hazy, distant call. "Marty…" It echoed again, closer. "Marty." The teen blinked his eyes open, seeing Doc bending over him. _

_"__Doc!" Marty sat up, hugging the scientist. "I need to talk to you," He told his friend, pulling away slightly. _

_Doc's face became extremely serious. "Marty, listen to me." The scientist grabbed his shoulders firmly. "You are a dreamer. Your dreams can become real. Biff is after you, and he knows that he can use your powers for evil. You need to run and hide, run and hide until I can reach you…." Doc explained, and then his figure started to fade away. _

_"__No! Wait, Doc! DOOOCC!"_

Marty peeled his eyelids open once more, finding himself in the back of someone's car. He sat up, holding his throbbing head. "Doc?" He muttered, looking up front. He gasped in horror. "Biff…." The teen whispered. He sank low, pretending to be unconscious still. _Okay, in my dream, Doc said that my dreams can become real. Biff knows this so I can't let him know that I'm awake. I'll just try to dream up a hiding place. Maybe it'll take me there, and I can wait there until Doc comes, _Marty thought. He focused on sleep. Sleeping was what he wanted to do. He was tired, he was tired….he was tirreedddd…

XXXXXXXX

"Marty….? Marty…..? Marty…wake up…..wake up Marty,…." A voice was calling him. He stirred, feeling himself being shaken by the shoulder. Marty's eyelids lifted, revealing to him the beautiful, peaceful face of Jennifer bending over him. "Marty?" She repeated, her voice clear now.

"Jennifer….." He murmured, sitting up. The boy glanced around, stunned. He was in 2015….the future. His future home to be exact. "It…it worked!" Marty sat up quickly, smiling. "I know how to use my special ability. I can be anywhere at anytime now! If I can…..sleep that is. Oh shit…." Marty fell back onto the couch, closing his eyes. He suddenly felt real tired, but he didn't know why.

"Marty no! Fight it! If you fall asleep you'll dream something bad!" Jen protested, trying to shake him out of it. But he was already gone. "Marty….no…MARTY!"00


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"__No….he's not meant for you! Leave him the hell alone!" _

_"__Damn you, Dr. Brown. Get lost before I pull your spine right out of your back!" _

_"__Release Marty or else, TANNEN!" _

_Voices snarled back and forth as Marty woke up. He sat up, holding his head. "….Doc…?" He murmured, seeing his friend standing protectively in front of him, though the scientist could not reach him, due to the small jail cell he was currently locked in. "Let me out!" Marty yelled, jumping up and shaking the door violently in anger._

_"__You little son-of-a-bitch, shut up before a squeeze your neck and make your head pop off!" A deep growl snarled at him. Marty looked in the direction of the sound and noticed Biff standing a little ways away. The man stalked forward, glaring at Doc with eyes to slits. "Dr. Brown, you are really pissing me off. Now get the HELL out of here before I slaughter you." _

_"__Not until you release Marty," Doc replied quietly, bravely reflecting Biff's face and making it even more venomous than his enemies'. _

_Biff did not approve of this. He lifted his fist and landed a punch on the scientist's face. Doc flew backwards, falling onto his back, groaning in pain. _

_"__Doc!" Marty protested, clawing at the metal bars in a desperate attempt to get to his friend. "Doc, hold on!" He screeched, watching in horror as Biff punched the man unconscious. After he finished, the Tannen strode over to Marty, unlocking the door and coming in, closing the cell behind him. _

_"__Leave me alone!" Marty cried, backing into the corner. Biff came closer, grabbing the teen's arm and holding him against the wall. "Let me go! Let me….." Marty broke off as a sharp pain flooded through his neck. "Uraghhhhh….." He moaned loudly, sliding down the wall and falling to the floor on his side. _

_"__When you lose consciousness, dream me up something wonderful," Biff chuckled with a nasty grin, his grimy teeth shining with yellow stains. Then Marty closed his eyes with a sigh, sinking into darkness. _

A violent scream dragged Marty back to reality. He jerked himself into a sitting position, his heart racing. "What…?" His face morphed into an expression of confusion as he saw where he was: Marty had awakened to find himself lying in his girlfriend's bedroom, tucked comfortably under a blanket. He smiled in relief, happy that the dream he'd just had hadn't become real. Marty buried his face in his hands, full of glee. But when he lifted his head again, his smile faded away. The cheerful surroundings were changing, swirling around in circles and becoming different. "No….." He moaned. And then he was able to see clearly.

"No….he's not meant for you. Leave him alone!"

Marty shook his head, his eyes wide. "No! It's real…it's become real!" He gasped.

"Damn you, Dr. Brown. Get lost before I pull your spine out of your back!"

"Release Marty or else, TANNEN!"

Marty leaped up, pressing his face through the bars of the jail cell he was now in. He watched in pure horror as the entire scene unfolded. His head spun, and he didn't know what to do. It finally got to the part where Biff punched Doc. Marty knew what was next, and he instantly crawled to the corner. "Leave me alone!" He snarled.

Biff grinned, repeating the exact actions and dialogue he had in the dream. The man, having firmly gripped Marty's arm, injected the boy with a sedative, but for real this time.

"Let me go! Let me….." The Marty felt dizzy. "…Urgggahhhhh…." He moaned loudly, again, longer than in his dream. Then he collapsed.

"When you lose consciousness, dream me up something wonderful," He heard Biff chuckle, and then he sunk into the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Marty's eyes flung open. Someone was shaking him. "Marty! Marty! Wake up Marty! Wake up!" He saw Jennifer hovering over him. "Marty?"_

_"__Jen! Jen, you've gotta help me! Remember the dreams I've been having? They're coming true! I need your help! Biff's after me, he knows about my dreams. He's trying to make me dream something bad for him! He gave me a sedative and it's forcing my brain to think of awful scenarios! Please help me! Get to the jail and wake me up before…" Marty broke off, looking into the sky as he heard a loud rumble. He turned back to Jennifer. "Hurry Jen! There isn't much time! His injection is working, my dreams are getting more violent. Hurry!" Marty screamed, and then he vanished._

Jennifer jolted awake, panting heavily. "Marty's in trouble." She gasped, leaping to her feet and running out the front door of her house. Ignoring the fact that it was one-thirty in the morning, Jennifer raced as quickly as she could to the jail. She instantly broke through the window, knowing that the front door was locked, and followed her instincts into the cell room. After searching for a minute, she found Marty's cell, seeing him lying unconscious on the floor. "Marty!" She gasped, trying to claw her way to him. No luck. "Marty! Wake up! Wake up!" Jennifer screamed, banging the metal bars as hard as she could. He didn't budge. The teen looked all around, searching for another way into the cell. "Yes!" She cheered, climbing up a hidden ladder and leaping down into his cell. "Marty." Jen stated, firmly gripping her boyfriend's shoulder and shaking him roughly. "Marty, c'mon, wake up!" With both of her hands, she grabbed both sides of his head, angling it towards her face. "Marty!" She shouted. "MARTY!" Jennifer shrieked, shaking his shoulders as violently as she could without hurting him. His head rocked back and forth but he did not wake up. "Come on Marty, the fate of the world depends on your dreams. You HAVE to wake UP."

"He's not going to wake up, _girl_." A voice spat from behind Jennifer. She spun around, gasping. "I will not let him regain consciousness until he makes my dream come true."

"Biff Tannen…..why would you be screwing with my boyfriend? His father will kick your ass once he hears about this, kidnapping his son for your own personal needs! I'm going to….." Jennifer broke off as Biff raised a gun to her chest. She swallowed nervously.

"Sorry but I can't let you stand in the way." Biff growled, and then he pulled the trigger.

Marty blinked as he brought himself to his feet. He looked around, realizing where he was. "My dream!" Marty exclaimed, running to the cell door, not looking down as he walked. He gripped the bars, sighing in relief. His dream hadn't changed anything, yet. He jumped as he heard a door slam. "Must be Biff." Marty grumbled, turning back around and heading back to his corner. But before he reached it, his foot caught on something and he fell to the ground on his stomach. He sniffed, smelling something tangy and metallic. Then he looked down, pure terror and devastation in his eyes. "_Jennifer_?" He gasped, sitting up and kneeling beside her. "Jen?" Marty whispered, rolling her limp body over. She had a thick trail of blood spilling out of a large wound on her chest.

"…..Marty…" Her eyes opened halfway. "…..I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him. But it looks like I woke you up before your dream turned bad…." She murmured. Marty gripped her limp hand. "…it's….okay…..just dream me back. It'll be okay, I'll be back, I know I will," Jennifer murmured again, and then she sighed, closing her eyes.

"No Jen, don't leave me! Don't leave!" Marty begged her, holding her close. "I promise, I'll bring you back. Just give me a minute to get tired." He stood up, ignoring the blood on his hand. He took a deep breath, thinking of him and her together on a park bench. "I must lucid dream…..I must lucid dream…..please, let me dream of me and Jennifer on a bench in the park…bench in the park…." He whispered, sinking to the floor and closing his eyes. "…me and Jen on a park bench ….."

"I don't think so McFly." Biff snarled. Marty's eyelids flung open and he glared at the man, sitting up. "You cannot save her, you MUST dream of ME ruling the WORLD…..and being RICH. Now, DREAM IT!" Biff snarled, shooting something at Marty. It was a tranquilizer dart. The object embedded itself in Marty's neck, and the teen instantly fell unconscious again, this time dreaming of Biff.


End file.
